Analog-to-digital converters (ADC) are electronic devices that can convert continuous signals (e.g., voltage, current, frequency, etc.) into signals representing binary, hexadecimal, or other types of discrete digital numbers. Successive approximation ADCs are one type of ADCs that convert analog signals to digital form by comparing the analog signals to series of reference signals until a best approximation is reached. Successive approximation ADCs can achieve good resolutions and wide dynamic ranges. However, operational amplifiers and/or other components used in successive approximation ADCs may require their own power supply and dissipate power in operation. As systems that incorporate ADCs become ever smaller, there is a need to reduce such power dissipation and/or increase the throughput of the ADCs.